


Keep It Just Between Us

by tanzia911



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, But only a little, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, I just learned how to write porn, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Out of Character, SHIT GETS WEIRD, School Bathroom Stall, Smut, WTF is with me and bathrooms, especially Akihito, i have sinned, no regrets tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: So I read "A Family Without Borders" byJamaican Princess (Rocquellan) and it was so fucking hot that I couldn't help wanting more. Sadly it's a oneshot. So with her permission of course I wrote somewhat of a continuation.I wish I could get it beta read by her... Anyway this is nowhere as good as hers, but maybe you guys won't find it absolutely repelling.





	1. A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Family Without Borders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922107) by [Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess). 



> Asami Ryuichi is a 32 year old businessman with two adopted sons, Liu Fei Long 17 and Takaba Akihito 16... Please read the original fic for more details.  
> English isn't my primary language so pardon the mistakes.

“Your brother is clingy.” Said one of his friends.

“Yeah a bit too much touchy feely. Said another, then asked, “Don’t you feel uncomfortable?”

He scratched his head, “No, not really. I think he’s the best brother anyone could ask for.”

“Someone’s got a brother complex.” One of his two friends sang along then laughed.

He also laughed with them and wondered if they noticed him not actually denying the implication.

 

They were talking in between classes while the teacher has yet to show his face. The door suddenly slammed open and everyone turned their heads expecting to see sensei. Instead there stood Liu Feilong, Takaba Akihito’s adoptive brother. He walked towards Akihito.

 

“Little brother there’s something we need to talk about and it’s urgent.” With that he dragged Akihito out of the classroom and the blonde followed without a word.

Classes were about to start, so the hallways were pretty empty. Feilong took his brother to the clubhouse wing which was totally deserted now. He dragged him further to the far end bathroom and entered it. All the while holding on to Aki’s hand he checked the stalls to make sure no one was inside. Feilong entered the last stall and shut the door behind them. It was a bit stuffy for two growing teenagers.

 

“Ani…” Akihito opened his mouth but was cut short by Feilong taking his mouth. He was kissed deep and hard by his brother. Aki moaned when he felt the other’s hard on grinding against his own hardening one.

 

Feilong broke the kiss and looked at him pleadingly. Without another word the long haired teen turned around unbuckled his pants letting it fall to his ankles and braced his hands on the wall. Akihito looked down and realized there was a string with a ring on the end hanging from his brother’s anus. He sighed and tugged on the ring making his brother whimper.

 

“Ani why do you have this in your ass?” Feilong didn’t reply. “We’re in school and it’s not even lunch break yet.” Again no reply. Akihito pulled on the ring harder making one of the beads come out of his brother’s butthole. Feilong gasped. “What is it that you want me to do Ani?”

 

This time Feilong looked over his shoulder, “Please…” he stuck his ass out, “Please Aki, I need it.”

“Hmm?” the blond pulled another bead out, “What are you asking for Ani? I won’t know if you don’t tell me.” He pulled two more beads out making his brother gasp.

 

“Don’t tease me Aki. Just…fuck me already.” The rest of the anal beads were pulled out all at once making him moan.

Akihito put two fingers on his brother’s mouth, “Shhh hush now, we can’t have anyone finding us out.” Feilong took the fingers in his mouth in an instant, sucking at them greedily. “What a slut you are Ani! You want your little brother to fuck you in the school bathroom!” He took his fingers out of his mouth, and parting the ass cheeks with his other hand the blonde inserted the saliva coated fingers in his brother’s puckered hole.

 

He kept scissoring his fingers to loosen up the tight ring. There were bruising fingerprints on Feilong’s ass, belonging to their father. It only turned Akihito more. His left hand pushed the dark haired boy’s uniform upward then went to his nipple pinching in while his right hand was still doing its job now with three fingers inside.

 

“Akihito…” Feilong gasped “I can’t take it anymore…”

“And what would you like me to do exactly?” The blonde teased.

“You know what I want. Please Aki…”

“Perhaps…” His hand left his brother’s nipple and unbuttoned his pants taking out his own hard throbbing dick. Feilong was so fucking sexy like this, how could he resist? He stopped working on the asshole and squeezing out his own precum, smeared it over his dick. With both hands he parted his brother’s buttocks, the pink hole now gaping and twitching; he placed the bulbous head of his cock at the entrance but didn’t push.

 

“Tell me Ani, what is it that you ache for?” Akihito bent down and kissed on Feilong’s spine. The black haired teen was trying to impale himself on the dick but his brother just kept pulling backwards.

“I need your cock little brother. I want you to FUCK. Me. Right. Now. Akihito.” Feilong was edging on his patience.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Akihito thrust in with one swift movement making Fei’s head jerk back, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. “You’re so shameless Ani. Asking for your brother to fuck you like a whore. You like this? You like me pounding into you? You love how my cock fills you up don’t you?” He enunciated each sentence with a hard thrust. He kept thrusting in an out in a pistoning motion not giving Feilong time to adjust. 

 

Feilong jerked his hips back meeting his thrusts. Soon Akihito’s breathing became erratic making it hard for him to speak. He was aware of the position of his older brother’s prostate gland giving him the advantage of hitting it every time. Aki snaked his one hand to stroke of Feilong’s cock. It didn’t take him long to cum; shooting white hot liquid all over the cubicle. His anus gripped the dick inside taking his younger brother off the edge with him.

 

The blonde pulled his now limp dick out carefully. They cleaned up without a word. Before Feilong could walk out his brother blocked his way. Aki snaked his hands around Fei’s neck and pulled him for a chaste kiss.

 

“Ani…are you okay? Was I too hard?”

His older brother chuckled and kissed him back, “You were amazing. Thank you Otouto.”

Aki kissed him again and let go. They walked towards their classes hoping they weren’t missed in the period they skipped.

 

{That evening, back at home}

 

“Tadaima.” Aki said when he spotted his father in the kitchen.

“Okaeri.” Asami bent down so his son could peck him on the lips. “Where’s your brother?”

“In the living room. Dad I’m worried about him. He did it again.” The teen said with a sigh.

The older man’s brows furrowed “We should talk to him. Come on.”

 

Feilong was lying on the sofa, one hand over his eyes. Asami knelt beside his head. “Baby are you feeling unwell?”

Fei lifted his head, “No dad I’m just tired.” He didn’t protest when his dad lifted him and sat on the sofa with Feilong sideways on his lap. The long haired teen just rested his head on his father’s right shoulder.

Aki came and sat on Asami’s left side. Their father placed both his hands on his sons’ waists.

 

“So Fei-kun, your brother informed me of what you did at school today.”

“Yeah?” Feilong replied with a yawn.

“Why do you keep doing it?”

“What’s wrong? Aki enjoys it too, don’t you?”

Before Akihito could reply Asami cut in, “What if you were discovered? I know you don’t care about this stuff Fei. But have you ever thought how it affects your brother?”

Feilong sat up straight and looked towards his brother, “Am I…am I being a bother to you Aki?”

The younger teen couldn’t have shook his any faster, “Nonononono NO! That’s not it at all Ani. I don’t care whatever else happens as long as I have the two of you here with me.” He bit his lips, “I’m worried about your health. I mean we do it almost every night and I enjoy it too, everything… and I know dad would never push us harder than we can take but you just keep asking for more. You look paler and thinner lately and it makes me worried.”

 

Although Aki had his head bowed the tears glistening his eyelashes clenched at Feilong’s heart. He cupped his younger brother’s face with one hand and pulled it up. “I’m sorry Otouto. I’m a useless older brother to have made you worry like that.” He placed a kiss on Akihito’s still closed eye, “I’m sorry and I promise to take good care of myself from now on. Please look at me.”

 

 

The blonde finally opened his eyes, “Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Love you Ani.”

“I love you too my kawaii little brother.” Feilong kissed him on the lips, slowly deepening it.

The sound of clearing throat broke them off. They both gave their father a questioning look.

“I feel a little left out.” Asami said with a blank expression which made both his sons laugh.

Aki pulled up and kissed his father like he did his brother a moment ago. “We love you too daddy.” He said. “Now stay here with Ani, I’ll go get the water running.” He left the room.

 

“Dad?” Fei said a moment later, his face tucked under Asami’s neck.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what baby?”

“Akihito. Thank you for bringing him in our life. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sometimes I love him so much it hurts.”

“I know how you feel honey.”

 

They both sat there in silence seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

 

 

~(°__•)~


	2. Father and Son Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's AkixAsami this time. Just smut and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not being able to keep my promise of quick update. Life and shit happened.  
> Thanks to the amazing Rocquell san for taking the time to beta it. I absolutely love you.

Akihito paused the game he was playing when he heard the door unlock. Neither his dad nor his brother was supposed to come back home so soon. It turned out to be his father. He shot the older guy a questioning look. 

“Okaeri dad. You’re home early.” 

“Tadaima,” the man replied and sat down heavily beside Aki on the sofa. He leaned on the smaller guy, encircled his small waist and nuzzled his smooth, creamy neck. “Mmm… so tired… had to attend so many unengaging meetings today so I took off early.” 

“You’re such a big baby sometimes!” Aki laughed as he put his hands around his father and snuggled closer. If he was the one to slack off his adoptive father would be all over his case.

“Where’s your brother?” 

“Cram school. Though he doesn’t really need that. He can get into Todai* easily.” *(Tokyo University)

“You guys are growing up so fast. Next year you two will be taking your exams, going away and leaving me all by my lonesome.” 

Asami feigned sadness. Sort of. Akihito could tell some part of Asami really believed that would happen. Akihito laughed knowing that would never be the case. “As if! And you know that. You guys spoil me so much I can’t even think of life without you two. Wherever Ani goes, we’re following.” 

“Yes, my cute Akihito.” Asami turned his son’s head down by the neck and kissed him on the lips. It started sweet and slow but soon turned deep. That need to taste and to touch; there was always that desire that Asami could never get enough of thrumming under his skin constantly.

Akihito moaned and turned his body towards his father more to give him better access. The older man explored the hot little mouth slowly with his tongue, syphoning the taste of every crevice and corner. He wanted more.

Akihito suddenly pushed him back when Asami tried to push his shirt up. “Didn’t you say you’re tired? Come on I’ll draw you a bath.” 

“Won’t you join me sweet boy?” 

“Yes daddy.” Akihito said with a faint blush and tattered away. 

Asami went to the mini bar and poured himself a drink, he needed a shot of alcohol in his system. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve these boys, his beautiful boys, but there was no way in hell he’d ever want to part from any of them. One brighter than the sun, one more beautiful than the moon. And god only knew how much he loved them. His boys.

_His._

In every way imaginable.

He smirked and walked towards the bathroom. He wasn’t expecting the view he was welcomed with. Akihito bent down, checking the water while naked, ass up in the air and pointed towards the door. His cock agreed to the view instantly, twitching and hardening further, tiredness long gone. Aki yelped and turned around when a hand met his bottom with a resounding slap. 

The boy glared up at his father, sloshing water over the rim of the tub in his surprise. 

Asami pulled his son against him by the waist. “Such a good boy you are, all naked and ready for your daddy to fuck you. Good boys deserve rewards, don’t they?” 

The blonde blushed and looked down and Asami loved it so damn much. Feilong would use his exquisite little mouth and say to fuck him without apology, but Akihito could rarely ever say the words. His little ball of sunshine would blush and stammer and shyly approach him. 

“W-well you’re going to take them off any-anyway.” 

Heaven save him, Asami couldn’t help but fall for this kid more. Even after all the things they’d done how could this boy blush so innocently? And yet, when time called for it, he’d show his carnal side. He got the feeling his boys just might be the death of him, and he wouldn’t mind one bit. “Help me take off my clothes baby.” 

Even though it sounded like a request Akihito knew it was far from one. He blushed harder when he realized his arousal was in plain view for his father to see. With shy movements he took off the clothes from the strong, muscled, godlike body; dress shirt pulled off those strong shoulders and pants pulled down those muscled hips. When Aki was done his father picked him up princess style and got in the tub. 

Asami sat down with his son in his lap, sideways. The blonde was sitting on that hot, stiff length and he pulled the other man down by the neck and whispered by his ear, “Now let’s continue from where we left off earlier, dad.” 

The black haired man chuckled sending shivers of anticipation down the other’s spine. His one hand was on Aki’s waist and the other caressed his thigh. “Eager now, are we?” 

“What do you expect after ignoring me for four days?” 

“Oh baby boy let me take responsibilities then.” 

And Asami kissed him, hard. Akihito moaned into the kiss and arched his body up. His hands found their way and grabbed fistfuls of that black hair while he greedily sucked onto the tongue invading his mouth. One of Asami’s exploring hands grazed his nipples and he moaned harder then broke off the kiss. 

“Daddy please…” He looked up at the man pleadingly. 

“What is it sweet boy? What do you want daddy to do?” Asami asked playfully, touching everywhere except where he knew his adorable boy wanted his hands the most.

Akihito pouted then and with determination in his eyes climbed up on the other man’s lap, straddling him. The teen then guided his father’s mouth towards his nipple while standing on his knees to make it easier to reach. Asami looked up at his son and with the tip of his tongue flicked the pink nub in front of him making Aki hiss while his cock jerked and stiffeed on his stomach. 

“Tell me baby boy, is this what you want? Tell daddy what you need.” Asami husked out his questions between licks and sucks.

Akihito bit his lips. “Daddy, please don’t tease me. You know what I need. Give it to me daddy. I’ve been a good boy. Please daddy.” 

Asami groaned; _this cheeky brat!_ He knew exactly how to make him lose control. 

“Be careful what you wish for!” He took the nipple in his mouth and sucked, hard, alternating between them both in rapid succession. 

Aki moaned, grabbing the jet black hair and pulled it towards himself. It was as if he wanted to absorb the man into him. 

That only managed to turn Asami on more. His hands kneaded handfuls of that bubble butt. One of the man’s long elegant fingers snaked its way in Aki’s ass crack. He teased the hole that’d brought him endless pleasures many times. The warm water helped it relax a bit so Asami pushed one finger in without any lube. Oh it burned alright, just the way the little guy liked it. He tried to impale himself on it but was stilled by a hand on his waist. 

“Patience now baby,” Asami looked up at those pleading hazel eyes, “Daddy will give you what you need.” He gathered the precum decorating the tip of Aki’s cock and used it as lube to plunge two fingers in this time. His mouth turned its attention towards the tortured red buds. The blonde’s lithe body moved on its own accord in time with the thrusting digits. His hands were still gripping his father’s hair tightly, encouraging him to play with his nipples. When Asami pulled one nipple with his teeth and pinched the other at the same time while his fingers hit Aki’s sweet spot the teen came hard; mapping his father’s upper abdomen with laces of cum. Akihito melted on the older guy’s lap, his legs failing him. When the fingers were taken out he winced and looked up in Asami’s golden eyes. 

The man just chuckled. “I know baby. I’m far from done with you. Come now, sit on your daddy’s cock.” 

Aki gladly complied as his hips were guided and his asshole was press right on top of that monstrous cock. He straddled Asami and braced his hands on the broad shoulder. If he wanted that thing inside of him he knew he had to work on it himself. And so he did; putting his weight down he lowered himself inch by inch. He was always allowed control in these moments because his father didn’t want to hurt him. One wrong move and he would be torn and bleeding. When he was finally impaled down to the hilt he let out a breath he didn’t remember holding in. 

“Such a good boy Aki. So good for me.” Asami kissed the plump lips in front of him but his son broke it off quickly. 

“Dad…dad please…fuck me already.” 

And so Asami obliged. He held the boy by his hips and fucked him from underneath, thrusting up hard and fast when he realized his baby boy could take it. When that wasn’t enough he turned the blonde around and made him kneel, then took him from behind. He thrust in mercilessly, all the while making Aki beg for more, putting his hand at the small of Akihito’s back and making him cant his hips deliciously. His little boy moaned and cried out in ecstasy, touching himself when he was close to his pleasure erupting. The older man wanted to draw this out but he was too much on the verge himself, especially with the sight of that cute little asshole greedily quivering around his length.

They were both spent from the vigorous activities by the time Asami came inside his Akihito with an undignified shout. Akihito’s squeal of pleasure signaled his own release and despite how spent they felt, the older man helped his son clean up then dried them both. Both of them only put their sweatpants on. Though Asami didn’t mind parading around naked, Aki couldn’t put on a top because of his now sensitive nipples. 

Asami placed a kiss on top of the mop of dirty blonde hair, “Baby, go and watch the TV or something, I’ll make dinner.” 

“I’ll help.” Aki replied with his usual defiance. 

“You should rest. That was pretty intense.” 

“Weren’t you dead tired just an hour ago?” 

“I feel refreshed after you helped me unwind.” 

“You’re the one who should rest old man. I’m a growing boy; I got more stamina than you.” 

“What was that now, brat? Then maybe we should go for another round?” 

In the midst of their bickering they didn’t notice the front door open, nor the long black haired teenager now standing with his arms crossed. 

“My, my, what a lively family I have.” Said Feilong, startling both the other guys.

“Ah Ani, Okaeri.” Aki opened his mouth first then strode towards his brother to give him a welcome home kiss. 

Asami did the same. “You seem tired baby. How was school?” 

“I just had extra classes today. But leaving that aside, were you bullying Aki again dad? His nipples look lovely.” Feilong said with a sadistic glee in his eyes, making the other teen blush and look down. 

“You know I can never deny my baby boy anything when he asks so nicely.” Asami chuckled. 

Feilong pouted, “You guys were playing without me! I feel so left out.” 

His words were directed towards his little brother because it was just so fun to tease him. 

Akihito looked up at his older brother, his brother who was taller and more muscular than him; but he couldn’t help but find that pout the cutest thing in the world. The younger teen tiptoed and lightly bit and pulled on his brother’s lower lip. “I’m sorry Feifei, don’t feel left out. Go and take a shower, then we’ll have dinner. And after that we can all play together all you want. Tomorrow’s Saturday so we can take our time. And I’ll let you do anything you want with me.” He winked and pecked on Feilong’s lips. “Come on dad let’s get on with dinner preparations. 

He walked off towards the kitchen oblivious to the hardening he’d caused in the other two men’s pants.

 

(○ﾟεﾟ○)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the final chapter I plan on a AkiFeiRyu with spanking and rimmimg and lotsa naughty stuff. so stick with me if you'd like that


End file.
